Chienne de vie
by milotsi
Summary: Le groupe d'ami de South Park est toujours dans la place ! Ils sont maintenant agés de 17 ans, mais entre temps des blessures se sont formés, les changeant à jamais. Les histoires s'accumulent et bien plus de chose semble s'être produit dans la petite ville . Yaoi . Pov Craig.
1. Chapter 1

Chienne de Vie.

* * *

Elle était bonne mais c'était une salope, et de la pire espèce je croie. Là la meuf balancer son gros cul d'avant en arrière collé a Kenny comme une putain sangsue.

Moi j'regarde ça, blasé au plus haut point. Kenny c'est mon meilleur pote, un mec charmant séduisant, et qui ramenez toujours une connasse de pute à l'appart. Comme si qu'on était pas assez emmerder avec la meuf de Stan en c'moment !

Les voir se déhancher comme ça me donne la gerbe. Et c'est même pas bandant pour un sous le show là.

Les chambres existe quand même hein, en plus elle n'est pas vraiment belle, elle a qu'un gros cul, mais j'suis sûr que la plupart des gens d'ici a d'ja fais un tour dedans !

Ils se lèvent et se barrent et moi j'change de cible c'soir faut que j'tire mon coup ça fait déjà quand même une putain d'semaine que j'ai pas rouler une pelle a un beau mec !

De loin j'vois Kyle, humm il a l'aire sexe comme ça dans son p'tit jean moulant, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure.

J'me lève et va le voir.

Il. Est. Carrément. Bandant.

Sans plus d'histoire on se colle, et danse. 'Tain si y avait personne, j'le prendrais sur place sans prépa' ! Et le pire c'est qu'il m'chauffe comme un chien le gamin !

Il pas froid aux yeux le beau roux, et le regard qu'il me lance veux d'après moi tout dire !

Chaud, excitant, v'là c'que je ressens en ce moment !

A peine entrée dans le p'tit salon d'chez moi qu'il m'saute déjà dessus.

Oula la bête du calme ce soir se s'ra du plaisir à fond la caisse beau gosse prépare toi !

En marchant l'alcool aidant on a fait péter le vase d'la mère de Stan, et j'ai éclaté de rire a c'moment-là et on a presque défoncé le meuble.

On est con et défoncer et j'adore ça.

Je m'appelle Craig, Craig Tucker et ça c'est ma chienne de vie.

* * *

Réveil difficile

C'est quoi cette ptain d'lumière qui m'réveille comme ça ? J'ai la tête lourde et j'me rappelle pas beaucoup de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Sauf que là en sentant quequ'chose bouger contre ma jambe j'ai la net impression que j'ai pas passé la nuit tout seul.

Un coup d'œil et vois directe des cheveux roux. Ah ben comme ça c'est clair ! Ya pas 100 personne dans cette ville qu'y a les cheveux d'cette couleur. Il commence à bouger et me serre un peu plus jme demande s'il est réveillé…

- Hey beau gosse, c'est l'heure d'se lever.

- Hmmm laisse-moi dodo connard…ma nuit a était longue…

- On est dans l'même bateau alors ! lançai-je dans un rire

- Craig depuis quand t'es câlin le matin toi ?

- Bah quoi jte cause juste, y a pas grand-chose de câlin là hein…

- Ouais jvois que tu me parle mais t'es en train de caresser mon bras depuis d'taleur donc jme disait peut-être que ….

- Aaah putain j'avais même pas remarqué ! l'habitude sans doute.

- Ouais si tu ldis, bref pas tout ça mais faut sbarrer en cour aussi ….jme demande quel est l'abrutis qu'a décidé de faire une fête un jeudi !

- Ahah ben ça c'est Kenny…et c'est vrai que c'est un abrutis héhé…

- T'es pas son meilleur ami toi par hasard ?

- Ben si mais n'empêche que j'dis que la vérité !

Sur c'est mots j'me lève et va dans la salle de bain. J'regarde mon reflet, l'air de quelqu'un qui viens de se lever bien sûr. C'est là que Kenny entre dans la pièce et m'lance un regard du genre : ta-fait-plein-bruit-hier-soir. Mais bon ça j'le sais on m'a toujours dit que même au lit j'avais une grande gueule.

Tranquillement j'me déshabille j'suis pas vraiment pudique faut dire, mais bon Kenny rougit toujours un peu en me voyant. Kyle entre à son tour et me voit faire, il se lèche les lèvres d'un air gourman et puis d'un coup il se tourne vers Kenny. Presque sûr qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence, face à ça j'rigole doucement, puis le fait un signe et entre sous la douche. Pas même une minute après il entre et ce colle à moi. Malheureusement aujourd'hui on a cours et même si je fous rien là-bas, Kyle et Kenny doivent y allaient, donc moi aussi.

En chemin on marche tous les trois à côtés, moi au milieu.

- Hé Craig t'avait pas dit que t'arrêté les coups d'un soir ?

- Et toi tu devais pas arrêté de fumer ? et puis Kyle ce n'est pas qu'un coup du soir…

A ce suspens il me regarde choqué, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir frappé tellement sont regard parle donc je reprends en souriant au deux :

- Bah me rgarde pas comme ça ! c'est mon plan cul ! hahah

- Hé et ça depuis quand ptit batard !

- Eh ben depuis qu'on couche ensemble beau gosse !

J'repars dans un rire alors que Kyle me regarde lasse mais amuser, j'l'aime bien quand même. On n'a pas de confessions sur l'oreiller mais lui et moi on s'entend bien, très bien même. Y a pas de sentiment amoureux entre nous. Suis trop brisé de l'intérieur pour essayer de l'aimer plus qu'un ami et puis je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

On est des incompatibles, sa vie rangé est trop bien pour moi.

J'suis qu'un connard et bientôt je vais partir. J'déteste cette vie même si j'rigole beaucoup je me souviens même qu'une fois j'avais écrit un poème comme quoi la vie était précieuse…

_Danse et chante, puisque tu aimes ça !_

_Rigole de tout, car la vie et bien trop courte pour déjà s'arrêté là ! _

J'aimais la vie avant, quand j'me regardais je n'étais pas dégouté. Maintenant c'est différent mais je m'accroche, y a qu'un fil qui m'tien. Kenny.

C'est ma bouée, ma corde que je tien, j'veux pas le lâché mais j'ai peur qu'il en a marre. Marre de ce mec qui a cause de son physique se déteste. Ma fissure elle est immense, la colle qui la soutient et pourris maintenant, j'ai peur tout simplement.

Enfin on arrive devant le bahut je n'ai pas parlé pendant 5 minute, perdu dans mes pensée. Kenny me dévisage tout sur lui dit qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, il est le seul à voir que même en souriant la cassure se fait voir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais raconté.

Je souris et glisse ma main dans ces cheveux les ébouriffes et me barre. J'ai quand même cours de français là. En rentrant j'vais direct prendre une place au milieu mais sur le coin, près de la fenêtre. N'y a que les cons qui s'installent au fond pour ne pas être interrogés.

Je retombe dans mes pensées justes au moment où le prof se ramène. Rien à foutre de ses cours.

Il fait quand même beau dehors, enfin un beau temps dans South Park se résume a d'la neige et un ciel bleu…. 'fin bref un temps à être partout sauf au lycée quoi. De loin jvois Stan et sa meuf, Barbara, courir pour entrer avant que le portail se ferme. En les regardant jpense a leur putain d'histoire a la con !

Barbara la meilleur amie de Wendy, l'ex de Stan, et maintenant petite Pute… enfin petite amie de Stan. Wendy salope en herbe et Barbara toujours là pour mettre son cul dans des situations pas possible. Une histoire simple Wendy avait trompée Stan avec Damien,( beau mec ténébreux en puissance mais trop hétéro pour tenter quoi que ce soit bien sûr ) et dans cette histoire Bebe qui elle savait tout depuis le début n'a pas manquer l'occasion de poignardée sa meilleur ami dans l'dos ! En courant vers Stan pour être un soutien moral très « important » mais surtout être une bonne vide couille.

Cette fille me dégoute vraiment en y pensant…

Ce n'est que vers 12h que je peux sortir de cette salle, direct j'vais dehors prendre l'air. La liberté ma trop tenté, cette aprèm je bâche.

Assis sur le banc j'observe Kenny qui rapplique avec sa p'tite band comme j'aime bien le rappelais car ben ouais, même si il est mon ami il a toujours sa bande c'est vrais amis, ceux qui ne le plonge pas dans le gouffre.

Dans tous les cas j'suis content que il a des amis comme Kyle et Stan je ne parle pas de Cartman c'est qu'un con… mais les deux autres seront toujours là pour lui. Suis sûr de ça.

Ils arrivent enfin et m'aperçoit que l'autre con n'est pas là. Je souris et fait de la place sur le banc. Kenny s'apprête à s'assoir près de moi quand Kyle se jette sur mes genoux. Je l'attrape et l'enlace puis je lui demande :

- Héhé t'es pas un peu câlin toi le midi ?

- Connard, ah bon j'avais pas remarquer c'est sûrement l'habitude !

- Craig et Kyle… mais putain ! je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble !

- Ils ne sont pas ensembles bordel !

- Ohh calme toi Ken ! un peu plus et je dirais que t'es jaloux…

- Moi jaloux et puis quoi encore !

- Disait juste hein ! bref alors si vous êtes pas ensemble pourquoi vous être si collé alors ?!

Kyle se pencha et murmura « plan cul » à un Stan comment dire choqué ? J'le regarde et souris, narquois. Je serre un peu plus Kyle et fourre ma tête dans son coup, j'glisse mes mains sous son pull et va caressait son ventre chaud, je le sens se tendre sur moi et pousser un soupir de bien-être.

Quand je tourne ma tête, j'vois Kenny, il n'a pas l'air bien enfin je re l'impression qu'il vient de recevoir une baffe, je me sens mal pour lui. Il a la même tête que moi ce jour-là, en sentant la nausée me prendre je détourne le regard et respire l'odeur du roux. Il sent bon, s'en est envoutant….

- Hmmm Craig…hn…Craig ! Putain tire tes mains de là !

- Hein quoi ?

J'ai l'impression de sortir de transe, j'enlève mes mains qui avaient descendu un peu, voire très bas. Le regarde et vois que il a l'air enfiévré. Ces yeux sont voilés de désir et même s'il m'a demandé d'arrêté je sais qu'il veut que je continue. Remarque que j'suis le seul à sentir la bosse qui déforme son pantalon, qui et caché par son dit pull.

Il veut me prendre et je le laisserais bien, car bientôt il se lève prend ma main et cours en direction du lycée, direct les toilette.


	2. Chapter 2

Chienne de vie 

* * *

Dans les dites toilettes il entre dans une vide et me plaque contre le mur. Je sens l'excitation monté, il est bandant ce mec pas possible. Sans plus de cérémonie il me débarrasse de mon panta' et du sien aussi qui est devenue très gênant pour nous deux. Alors qu'il s'apprête à me préparer, je le stop et avant qu'il me demande pourquoi j'déclare :

- Prend moi maintenant !

- Mais tu vas avoir mal enfoiré !

- Putain entre en moi ! dépêche les cours reprend dans un instant !

- Mais t'y va pas en cours toi….

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça bordel ! allez arrêter de parler connard, tu ne dois pas manquait les cours…

Il me regarde choqué avant de me sourire tendrement il se penche et m'embrasse, glissant un « tu t'inquiètes pour moi enfoiré » avant de reprendre une danse enflammer avec sa langue. Peu de temps après il plonge en moi, m'arrachant un fort gémissement et se déhancha comme un fou, me faisait perdre la tête, c'est vraiment un bon coup ce mec y a pas à dire !

Et comme j'l'avais prédit quand la cloche sonne on n'a pas encore finit notre affaire, et alors que moi j'ai déjà joui une fois lui il est encore en train de me donner du plaisir et en même temps augmenter le sien. Ce n'est que quelque minute plus tard qu'on finit notre petit moment intime, on essaye de reprendre notre souffle comme on peut quand on entend quelqu'un toqué sur la porte et dire :

- Les chambres d'hôtel c'est pas fait pour les chiens, Kyle dépêche-toi il te reste que 5 minute avant le début des cours….Craig si tu ne barre pas en cours cette aprem je t'attend dehors fais vite.

C'était sans aucun doute Kenny, Kyle lui me regarde d'un air agacé se penche et re-goute de nouveau à mes lèvres, j'réponds a son baiser, qui se je ne le calme pas le feras raté les cours. Donc je le repousse doucement et lui annonce qu'il a classe. Se levant il pousse un soupir lasse et essaye d'avoir les un peu plus correct, me regard et suis des yeux la coulée blanchâtre qui descend sur mes cuisses. J'rougis un peu et sort un papier pour réglé l'problème.

_Bordel de merde pas encore !_

Sauf que là il me stoppe et décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'affaire. Il s'à genoux devant moi et commence à léché tout la semence qui me parsème. Ce p'tain de mec me rend fou et j'le sais qu'il sait. J'le dégage et lui rappelle encore une fois que ces saletés de cours ne l'attendent pas. Moi aussi j'm'arrange comme je peux et sort avant de me faire violer pas ce con de Kyle. Il sort à son tour et me regarde amusé. Jvien d'arriver dans le couloir avec Kenny en face quand le beau roux me pince le cul et dit haut et fort a qui veux l'entendre :

- Ah tout Craig ! je n'ai pas terminé avec toi et là j'te prendrais bien profond comme il faut !

- Ta gueule Kyle ! Allez vient Craig on s'casse j't'ai déjà attendu pendant 15 minute là , tu vas pas encore me faire attendre dans l'couloir.

- Ouais dac ! où qu'on va Ken ?

- Bah jsais pas, si tu veux allez quelque part tu me dis, j'ai rien à foutre

- Moi tant que j'suis avec toi tout m'vas…

- Hm ah bon ? et pourtant je vois que depuis tu prends du bon temps avec Kyle t'as l'air plus heureux !

- Tu me connais Kenny…j'aime bien les masque… allez on va à la boulangerie !

- Stop Craig. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de jouer les dépressifs !

- ….

- Merde qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? tu ne me dis jamais rien et pourtant je dis être ton meilleur ami…

- Kenny c'est rien laisse tomber. J'pense que tu devrais arrêtez de parler avec m !

Putain le connard ma pousser contre le mur ça fait mal, j'ai les yeux qui pique. Jvais chialé si ça continue, les souvenirs monte en rafales. J'me sens pas bien, ma tête me tourne ! Bordel j'fais une crise. J'vois un floue, c'est Kenny…enfin je croie, il me hurle un truc.

- _Craig t'arrive quoi là ?! Craig !Craig me re fait pas ça ! Reste….Reste… avec moi_ ..

J'comprends pas, pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ? C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? Tu tien vraiment à moi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai si mal là ! Putain j'y arrive plus, ma respiration se bloque, j'me sens agité, mais c'est trop flou pour sentir la vraie douleur. Y a que mon p'tit cœur qui se comprime là.

_Ça serre, mon dieu que je j'ai mal !_

_Laissez-moi tranquille ! Sortir de mes rêves pour ressurgir dans la réalité ! Vous viendrez toujours me harcelez ? _

Voilà j'me sens partir, les souvenirs se gravent dans ma rétine. Ça s'déroule comme un film enfaite. Et j'en suis le principal acteur. Prisonnier d'un corps souillé et d'un esprit torturé.

Voilà j'me sens décollé, c'est le trou Noir.

* * *

_Hantise_

Difficilement j'ouvre les yeux, et avoir la pièce ; suis pas à l'hosto encore heureux j'ai plus d'fric pour ça maintenant. J'tourne, j'ai un peu mal à la tête et par la même occasion j'découvre que j'ai mal partout et que y a une tête blonde posé sur le lit.

Plus les minutes passent et mieux je comprends ou je suis. Et en effet j'suis dans la chambre a Kenn' et il dort a moitié sur le lit. Il a l'air paisible comme ça. Faut que je parte il doit se faire un mal de chien là en plus d'avoir surement viellé sur le con que je suis. J'suis pathétique même pas capable d'avoir des sentiments sans que ça explose et me fait tomber dans les pommes.

Mais même avec ces penser peux pas me lever ; de un parce que j'peux pas, j'ai trop mal ; de deux faut que j'le remercie et même si je sais pas pourquoi, mais surtout lui dire merci pour tout car c'est lui la lumière qui m'a empêcher depuis 3 ans de sombrer.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il se lève, il a les yeux cernés. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai mal. Il m'observe avant de se jeter dans mes bras et me demander pardon. Je sais pas quoi répondre j'comprends même pas le sens de ces excuse. Il a l'air triste j'veux pas qu'il devient comme moi.

J'vais le préserver.

- Putain Craig tu ma foutu une de ses peur …je te croyais partis…tu convulsais t'avais

des spasmes, tu pleurer et tu me disait de ne pas te toucher, j'avais peur…j'étais si mal…c'est de ma faute …voulais pas te faire de mal Craig steuplait pardonne moi…

- Chuuute Kenny t'y est pour rien c'est de t'as faute si ton pote est un vrais déranger hein ?

Ma tentative de blague s'est avérée piètre car il n'a même pas souris. M'en veux , jlui est fait du mal alors même que j'avais une résolution

- Craig raconte-moi…dis-moi ce qui t'es arriver…j'peux pas rester comme ça pas après t'avoir vue dans cette état…

- _Kenny…_je ne pense pas que c'est l'moment pour parler de _ça _je suis fatigué…de tout…

- T'es fatigué là, mais j'reviendrais Craig soit en sur, je t'ai pas laissé finir ta phrase mais j'ai bien compris, j'te laisserais pas Craig, jamais…

Il s'en va, j'ai mal.

_Kenny…Kenny…tu me demande trop…j'ai si mal…mais il faut que j'te le dise…j'peux plus gardait tout ça pour moi… bordel de merde….vous m'avez gâché ma vie…_

Jtourne sur le lit, j'ai sommeil, mais Morphée veux pas m'accueillir dans ces bras. J'ai fait quoi pour qu'on m'haïsse comme ça ?

J'sens les larmes glisser sur mes joues, j'me suis trop retenu. Fallait bien que sa sorte. Connais même plus ce que je ressens. C'est chamboulé à l'intérieur, les sentiments se bousculent ils veulent prendre la place. Ils jouent, tandis que moi je subis. Et pourtant m'a dit un jour que :

_La souffrance physique on la subit, la souffrance morale on la choisi._

Connerie, j'peux même pas choisir. C'est là, ancré en moi. Comme la crasse, le truc dégueulasse qui te suis quand tu t'es pas encore lavé depuis un mois, t'as beau essayait de frotter sa part pas. Répugnant sa te suis vraiment partout. Et quand tu penses que personnes sans aperçoit ben tu te trompes complètement, cette infecte saleté te colle à la peau. Et tout le monde le vois.

Et là je m'endors.

C'est que quelque heures plus tard que je me lève, Kenny n'a pas encore pointer le bout de son nez. Bizarre. Il a peut-être abandonné. Il m'a peut-être laissé. Abandonner. Là comme le chien qu'suis. J'sens mon cœur se serrer. Mais m'en fout, je l'ignore. Va te faire foutre sentiments. Je t'aime pas putain !

Une heure plus tard j'vois Ken' ce montrer, il a l'air fatigué. J'm'en veux bordel. Il s'approche et vient s'assoir près de moi, il m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il est rentré, même fatigué il a l'air déterminer. Il ne va pas me lâcher. Mon cœur se regonfle. Ça fait mal aussi. Trop d'émotion. J'sens les larmes m'envahir les yeux.

_Faut pas que je chiale…Putain…..Putain…_

- Craig je t'ai laissé toute la nuit. T'as l'air fatigué mais j'en peux plus, j'veux savoir. J'suis égoïste je sais mais quand c'est toi j'peux m'en empêcher…allez raconte-moi.

- Je..je vois. Mais j'ai mal j'ai pas envie que tu sois dégouter..j'ten prie m'en veux pas…et puis nan, fais ce que tu veux, pense ce que tu veux de moi, ça s'ras moins dure après…

- Dis pas de connerie, jamais je t'en voudrais et encore moins dégouter je sais pas ce que t'as fait mais c'est à toi de m'le dire.

- D'accord je me lance….

Doucement je replonge dans mes souvenirs et le flot de flash ressort.

**Il se grave encore un fois,**

**Le temps d'une histoire toute noire.**

- C'était il y a trois ans, j'avais 14ans et toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu sais a cette âge on est con, naïf mais surtout, heureux et plein d'espoir. J'pouvais pas savoir que 4 tout petit mois après mon anniv' ma vie allez basculez, pour le pire.

- Je sortais comme d'habitude de l'école à 16h30, ce jour-là j'avais la sexy prof de français une vrai bombe celle-là….bref, j'sortais quoi, j'allais donc direct chez moi. Y avait toujours personne à cette heure-là …une mère prostituée sa vie normalement pas tout temps à la maison hein ? Héhé…donc arrivait chez moi je jeter tout, sac, basquet, pull ! j'me mettais à l'aise j'étais quand même chez moi tu vois, personne devait être là. Enfin pas à ce que je connaissais !

- Sauf que enfaite bah chez moi y avait déjà gens je les connaissais pas, c'étaient des vieux mecs, enfin j'étais jeune faut dire donc ces vieux pour moi ça devait être en vrais entre 30-45 ans. J'savais pas qu'ils étaient là au début , mais y avaient pas qu'eux ma mère était là aussi. J'me disais que… ben sa devait être ses « potes » elle les ramenait jamais d'habitude…

Les images se déroulent se précise je commence même a entendre mot pour mots ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, j'ai mal. Mais faut que je continue.

- Alors le soir vers 20 heures, j'suis allaient me coucher, comme d'habe' mais ces fils de putes étaient toujours là.. je ne savais pas à ce moment-là ce qu'ils attendaient, je m'inquiétais pas, j'étais trop naïf bordel…

- Vers 21 heures, le Marchand de Sable et la Déesse n'étaient toujours pas venus me prendre dans leurs bras, mais je n'étais pas fatigué, toujours pas, pas encore…

- La porte s'est ouvert que trente minute après, c'était ces types, ils me regardaient, m'observaient, m'étudiaient…ces salaud se sont avancer près de moi, et c'est là que l'un d'eux me frapper, si fort que j'étais presque évanouie…j'avais mal. Il mon soulevait et mon allonger sur le lit, m'ont attachait, comme un chien…leur chien… _« Pour maintenant et à jamais » _ils m'ont dit_,_ a demis dans l'inconscience ils parlaient, tranquillement, ces connards attendaient que je me lève.

- et je me suis réveiller, j'ai compris, j'ai réalisé, j'étais con, naïf et maintenant un chien…

- et puis je l'ai vu…ma mère, belle, élégante, magnifique, une pute. Elle m'avait vendu.

- _Faut que tu commences à me payait maintenant mon grand, tu ne pensais quand même pas que tout est gratuit dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Elle a éclaté de rire, puis a enfin déclaré de commencer…ils ont abusaient de moi, violé, je suis qu'un putain de chien…maintenant et à jamais….

Suite à mon aveu je n'ose même pas le regardé, ma déclaration me fait mal, j'suis comme transporter. Comprend plus rien et j'ai même l'impression de pleurer. Je décolle.

Je suis là-bas.

Loin tellement loin d'ici, le vide prend place en moi. M'être déclaré m'a vidé. De tout.

J'suis shooté, un drogué, j'comprends et je ne comprends pas, j'ai mal.

Je suis mal.

J'tombe, plonge dans le noir. J'vois plus rien, c'est le vide.

_On naît sans but, on vit sans comprendre et l'on meurt anéanti._

* * *

_Noël en enfer ;)_

Dix minutes, dix minutes que je me regarde dans la glace, je me hais. J'ai honte, lorsque que je me suis réveillé un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait personne.

_J'suis toujours aussi naïf. Quel con, j'ai cru qu'il allait continuer comme avant… pathétique, je suis._

Plus je m'regarde, moins j'ai envie de me voir ; j'ai la haine.

D'un coup, j'éclate la vitre, elle explose. Plus de reflet, plus de moi. La liberté mais pas vraiment ; juste un substitut.

Je veux gouter à la vraie liberté, irrésistiblement j'me sens attiré pas les éclats de verres brisées. J'suis comme eux enfaite, brisé à cause d'un connard.

Doucement je me penche en saisis un, elle brille. L'Attraction entre nous deux est immense. J'en suis tombé amoureux.

J'me le plante dans mon avant-bras, ça fait mal. Je me sens vivre. Ardemment.

Tellement vivant, toujours là, j'ai affronté les épreuves, je n'en voulais plus d'autre mais mon ange veille.

Il ne veut pas que je me laisse partir, l'ange m'arrête, m'ordonne de me redresser. D'être un homme, plus un chien. Il me pousse, me dirige vers ma chambre. Je n'ai plus le contrôle, le guide me conduit. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Le nuage moue qui est sous moi est extraordinaire je n'ai jamais ressentis une telle paix.

Ça fait du bien.

Je ferme les yeux, et je sens d'immenses ailes me couvrir. Il est venu pour moi, mon ange. Tu es venu pour m'emmener loin, là-bas.

Dépêches toi, prend moi et allons-y là où ils ne me hanteront plus.

Maintenant et à jamais, je t'appartiens, à toi mon ange.

Je sombre.

* * *

_Mon ange._

_Vois mon ange, ça fait longtemps qu'on m'a laissé _

_Jeter, abandonner, mon ange on m'a brisé._

_..._

_Au bord du gouffre je me suis arrêté._

_Mon ange, il ne reste qu'un pas à sauté !_

_Le ferais-je mon ange, ou pourrez-vous m'en empêchez ?_

Je termine de gratter le papier, j'me suis levé il y a quelques minutes à peine et me voilà là à caresser la fine feuille. Le remerciement déguiser a cet être angélique.

Il m'a sauvé, réussi son devoir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, c'est Kenny il a l'air, fatigué, soulagé et heureux ? Il cour et vient sauter dans mes bras. J'sais pas quoi faire. Il a vraiment une tête a faire peur comme ça il ressemble à junkie…

Je sens son cœur battre, vite, trop même pour être normal. Mon t-shirt se mouille, il pleure.

J'Comprends plus, déboussolé.

Il sanglote, essaie de parler. Il souffre tellement que les mots ne veulent sortirent. Se prise se raffermie sur moi. Ses mains se convulse sur moi, je commence à avoir peur ; j'lui demande doucement :

- Hé chuuut, t'arrive quoi là ? pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pou-pourquoi ?! t'es qu'un connard ! j'ai part deux seconde et toi tu…tu..t..tu …essai de te SUIcider ! hmm…

Et il reprend ses pleure de plus en plus fort, plus déchirant. Brisant son cœur, noyant son beau visage. Il va très mal, et j'en suis la raison. Ma prise sur lui se resserre, j'lui montre que j'suis toujours là et que même si j'y ai pensé et passer à l'acte, mon ange a veillé sur moi et m'a empêcher d'être libre.

- Hey tout va bien, j'suis toujours là. Et peut-être plus fort que jamais… Je le ferais plus…. Te le promet mec, regarde-moi maintenant

- Mais..Mais..tu ..le recommenceras pas hein…. Tu me le promets…. Pour de vrai…hein Craig tu partiras jamais…j't'en prie ne refait plus le con…

Il a l'air d'un enfant perdu, comme s'il avait perdu ces parents .Ça m'attriste de le voir comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pleuré pour ces parents, c'était des cons, y a que ces frères qui compte. Il vit pour eux. Je vis pour lui. Pour lui et Kyle. Même si je ne le montre que rarement, ils ont pris une place beaucoup importante que prévue. Mon cœur et bouché par ces deux-là.

- Je te le promets, Kenny.

- D'accord, je… te fais confiance.

C'était solennelle, les mots sortis comme un espoir de bataille gagné d'avance. La troupe de mon moral venait de se reprendre, ils voulaient y arrivaient s'en était leur but. Ne plus flancher, je venais juste de le promettre.

Ces yeux bleus brillaient : de soulagement, de joie, de tristesse, de détermination. Plein d'émotions. Il les ressent, fort intense, au point de les gravés dans ses prunelles scintillantes.

Cette image s'inscrit en moi.

A un ange il ressemblait, un ange magnifiquement déchus je le vois presque sortir du gouffre, souillé de soufre, les cheveux emmêlés, se poussant vers le haut par la force de ses bras. Se retrouvant sur terre, cette terre aride sans vraiment de charme, mais il en est sorti. L'espoir brillant plein les yeux

J'imagine.

Et je me vois à sa place les cheveux d'un noir profond, assis près du gouffre, répugnant de sang séchés et de goudron. Blessé, assis là tristement attendant juste le moment ou la terre sec de vie s'écroulera sous mes pieds.

Mais il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas vraiment vue avant ça. Et là je le vois ; imaginant encore plus fort encore. Je vois oh oui je vois ! Les larmes coulant de mes pauvres yeux, roulant et glissant jusqu'à terre. Le mouillant, arrosant et faisant naitre de ces viles larmes, les feuilles vertes du renouveau.

Je les vois maintenant, les fleurs qui entourent cette ange déchus qui les ailes en avant les protèges et les cachent des vérités.

Je me vois enfin, véritablement.

* * *

euh...


End file.
